In typical spreadsheet applications, cells are referred to or addressed using column (e.g., A, B, C, etc.) and row (e.g., 1, 2, 3, etc.) address tabs. Each cell is uniquely identified by a cell address that reflects the column and row address tabs, respectively, of the column and row in which the cell is located (e.g., A1). Headings or labels may be entered into one or more cells to give meaning to data included in a corresponding column or row. For example, if the cells of column A are to include revenue data, the top cell in the column (e.g., cell A1) may be labeled as “REVENUE”.